User talk:Proenca
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tarkus.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Articles Hi Proenca, I'm Zixis, I think that you have already saw my edits. What I want to say is that you should stop adding more articles to the wiki. Those that you have already added are incomplete and short, they may be deleted, or if the moderators will have the strength, they will fix the pages. I will try and help you with the pages, but I can not guarantee that they will survive. Before you do anything else, you should read the importent links. They are down from the right at the main page of the wiki. Good luck! ZiXIS (talk) 20:37, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Editing Also, if you're really going to work on the Dawn of war retribution and tarkus pages, then I suggest that you look at the pages of the other dawn of war games and characters of these games. ZiXIS (talk) 20:45, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Major Edits Proenca, First of all, thank you for your recent addition of the article on the Tarkus article. However, with that being said, there was a number of issues that I noticed, that you should pay particular attention to: *'Picture Format & Disclaimer' - Please follow the rules for picture placement on this wiki as outlined in the Important Links on the main page. Please refer to the following links: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Warhammer 40K: Manual of Style] (Pay particular attention to the Images section and the format that we use. Typically we place images at the beginning of a paragraph, not sticking an image arbitrarily in the middle of a paragraph. Also, keep in mind, the size of the picture should be the established 250px (pixels) when you are posting the image. You can manual change the size of the picture when editing under the Source tab of a particular page. Make sure after posting an image and hitting the Publish button, that you go back and right-click the image in a new page. You need to ensure that you then edit the picture by going under the source tab and adding the legal disclaimer. If you are not sure, contact one of the Administrators or Moderators. This ensures that our wiki as a whole is covered legally, and that we recognize Games Workshop and the individual artists as the originators and rightful owners of said-artwork. By not adding the legal disclaimer to your images, you put our wiki at jeopardy for legal action by not complying with established wiki standards. I have already gone behind you and added all the disclaimers to the artwork you have added over the last few days. Please comply with this established rule. *'Spelling Errors' - Please ensure that you go over any new material you have added are any additional information to an existing article. We pride ourselves on strict standards and professional appearance. Simple spelling errors can easily be corrected if one takes the time to go over their edits. *'Adding New Content' - When adding new content to the wiki I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, including: **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Manual of Style] **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Content Warhammer 40K: Allowable Content] **[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Canon Warahammer 40K: Canon] I would suggest starting out small, making minor edits that have to do with spelling errors or grammar. Please don't make large sweeping changes to articles without first consulting the moderators on the wiki. If you have any questions in regards what is allowable and what isn't, please don't hesitate to consult myself, Shas'O'Kais, or the Lead Moderator, Montonius. As you show your dedication and competence to the wiki, the Moderators will delegate more and more responsibility. But until then, please refrain from large sweeping changes. Thank you for your understanding. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Lexicanum Plagiarism Your article on Aramus was completely plagiarised from the Lexicanum. Plagiarism is strictly prohibited, as our rules on the Important Links on the main page you were asked to read clearly state. At the next instance of this plagiarism, you will be permanently banned from this site. I suggest you read the Important Links extremely closely before making any further edits to this wiki. The offending article has been deleted. Montonius (talk) 07:27, July 21, 2014 (UTC)